Embodiments of the disclosure relate to plug-in electric vehicles, and more particularly to systems and methods for optimal planning of electric power demand for charging plug-in electric vehicles.
A plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) is a vehicle that uses an on-board electric battery for vehicle propulsion. The electric battery provides electric power to an electric motor, and is charged by connecting a plug to an external electric power source. Additionally, the kinetic energy of PEVs may be recovered during braking and converted to electric energy followed by storing the electric energy in a battery. When PEVs operate on respective electric battery, they do not emit green house gases. Therefore, an increased usage of PEVs may significantly reduce greenhouse gas emissions provided the mode of electric power generation is not coal. Additionally, PEVs have the capability to make the world energy resilient, or less dependent on gasoline. Hence, PEVs represent an important step towards an increased fuel efficiency, decreased emissions, and greater energy independence. The usage of PEVs is also being promoted by governments of many countries by providing advantages to PEV owners like tax exemptions.
However, increased adoption of PEVs may create additional demand on electric utility grid infrastructure. Additionally, during certain time periods, the demand for electric power may rise so significantly that it may be difficult to meet the electric power requirements at affordable prices. For example, when commuters arrive home in the evening, many PEVs may demand electric power at the same time. Consequently, the increase in demand may cause large peak electric power loads and transients for utility power grids. If this demand is not managed properly, the utility power grids will need to make significant investments to upgrade transformers, and employ fast response electric power plants.
In view of the foregoing, it would be beneficial and advantageous to provide a system and method that may optimally manage and plan for increased electric power demand of electric vehicles including hybrid electric vehicles or plug-in hybrid electric vehicles.